Devoted to you
by xUchihacest
Summary: Izuna would soon be dead and Madara can't do anything about it. The only thing he can do right now, is to make his otouto happy for last. MadaIzu lemon oneshot
**Devoted to you**

 **MadaIzu**

Madara walked to his small house, where they had been settled with Izuna. Since the Uchiha and the Senju were enenies, the fights between these clans were ceaseless, causing to change their location each time.

The strong shinobi weakly smiled once he was the view in front of him. Izuna was taking a nap, peacefully in front of their house on a hammer.

Izuna was the last brother of Madara who wasn't dead... yet. But soon he'd be. Izuna had underwent a serious injury. The attack of Tobirama's katana had caused him a seviere wound. The skin had been healed itself already but some of his intestines wouldn't never be healed. The Uchiha's weren't a clan provied with skillful medical shinobis. All what they could do was to wait for his death.

Madara was now in front of his little brother. He sat besides him, approaching Izuna's face. Madara gently removed away few hairs of his bang, showing fully his beautiful face. Unlike Madara, Izuna had fair skin and soft features. The young's Uchiha's hair was silky and always fixed in a ponytail. Right now, the sunrays were personifying him like the most beautiful creature on the world.

Madara moved his look down to Izuna's body. He was waring hid typical dark robe, which was slightly opened by his chest, exposing his well-built body, Madara could see Izuna brething calmly.

"So peacefull and innocent" the clan leader whishpered himself and bend down his head to kiss his otouto. Madara gently put his arm on Izu's cheek, stroking it. Before he was able to kiss him, Izuna woke up. The raven slightly opened his eyes, his lips forming a small smile.

"Aniki" he murmured in sleepy voice "you're already back" Izuna rolled over, now facing Madara as he wrapped one arm around the older Uchiha's neck.

"Yes" he groaned. Madara had been at the battlefiled, fighting the Senjus once again. He had few cuts on his lips and bruise on his cheek. All his body was in pain, but he didn't care as long as Izuna was with him.

Izuna chuckled before pulling his brother into a soft and loving kiss. Madara moaned throught it. He loved the gentle touches of Izuna. They were like remedy to all his pain. In general, his otouto was the only light and Madara couldn't imagine what would his world be without him.. in fact.. he didn't want to.

"Izuna...'" Dara broke out of the kiss "Does it hurt?" he asked, gently running over his own fingers around the scar.

"No" the raven whishpered back. Madara sneaked his arm under Izuna's robe, now feeling the soft skin.

"The wound seems to fully have healed" Madara purred into Izuna's ear, leaving sweet kisses down his neck.

"But sometimes it hurts.. inside" the raven answered, closing his eyes, now moving closer his head,so their noses would touch "Righ now, i feel no pain"

Madara's expression immidiately turned into sad one. He hated seeking his brother in any kind of pain.

"Don't frown, please" Izuna sweetly laughed. Madara cupped his face as they kissed once again. The older Uchiha bit Izuna's lip, pulling it a little bit. The younger raven whimped in response. Madara smirked, but of course his otouto noticed that and licked Madara's bottom lip in plea for entrance. Madara let in his tounge, giving him a chance to explore his mouth. No soon they both were fighting over for dominance.

"Nghh..." Izuna moaned as saliva had started to droll down his chin. Their sweet kiss had started to tun in to a wet and intense one. Izuna felt Madara's arms being wrapped around his tiny waist. He quickly wrapped now and his second arm around Madara's neck. Now the older Uchiha stood up, holding Izuna in a bridal style. Continuing to kiss, they entered the house.

Madara laid on his brother to the bed. He crawled on top of him, running his hands under the robe in attempt to undress him.

"Ah!" Izuna protested, breaking away from the kiss.

"Sorry..." Madara murmured, looking away "Maybe we should stop"

"No!" Izuna snapped out "I don't know how long i will be here.. beside you.. so i want you to do me a faveour and... make me yours.. please" the raven put his arms on Madara's shoulder slipping his armor away.

"Are you sure?" Madara asked once again, afraid of hurting his brother.

Izuna nodded "I have never been more sure" he lifted his head, kissing Dara's lip.

"As you wish" Madara answered the kiss, helping his brother to remove his clothes. Once Madara was fully naked, he started to underss Izuna once again.

Removing his robe, Dara licked Zu's ear, going down to his chin, neck and collarbones.

"Mhhh..." Izuna panted as he felt his skin being bit. Madara continued down with his kissed. He left no unkissed place.. chest, abdomen and the Uchiha skipped his private areas, moving to the hips and tights. Izuna bit his lip, lost in pleasure. He tried to act as calm as possible. Madara kissed and nibbled on Izuna's inner tights, leaving hickies.

"Ah!" Izuna screamed from the sudden touch and covered his mouth. Madara looked up, lifting himself. He cauhgt Izuna's arm in order to remove it.

"Don't cover it. I like listening to your cute moans"

Izuna felt shivers being sent down his spine. Madara knew for sure how to be erotic.. cute moans.. He nodded with a huge blush which was spread around his whole face.

Madara smiled, going back to Izuna's lower parts. The raven had now started to breathe intensly. He felt Madara's hot breath on his hard erection. Izu shut his eyes as he felt fingers being wrapped over his member, gilding a thumb over the tip of it.

"Madara-nii..." he clenched his teeths, throwing back his head. It was unbeliavable how much pleasure his nii-san could give him. Madara leaned a bit closer, parting his lips just enough and stuck the member in his mouth. His tounge wrapped all around it, gathering all of the pre cum.

The feel of hot tounge all over his member, made Izuna moan even louder. A bread of sweat drolled down the side of his face, his panting becoming heavier.

"Madara-nii... Madara-nii.. " Zu was completely lost in pleasure.

Dara looked up at his lovely brother who was panting and moaning desperately. He chocked on him.

"MMMH!" the deepthroat was good enough to face Izuna near his limit. Madara hurried to suck on few times fastly, before Izuna realised himslef, squeezing the sheets tightly.

"Brother!" he sweetly screamed, throwing back his head.

Madara lifted up, and cupped once again Izuna's face. The raven slightly opened his eyes to notice his brother's lustfyl eyes. He had desared his otouto for so long.

Both of the Uchiha's knew it was wrong and forbidden for the two of them to touch eachother, expecially when they were sinblings. But they didn't care anymore. Tired of the era they lived in and the taboos that were formed, Izuna wrapped his legs around Madara's waist. The little Uchiha stuck out his tounge and licked his own semen that was left around Madara's mouth. Madara groaned from pleasure. Since Izu had pulled him closer, their members would touch and feal eachotherd hardness.

"I-Izuna.." he moaned "I can't hold anymore.. I want to fuck you so badly" he whishpered into Izuna's mouth. The raven moved forward his head, answering back as he purred into Dara's ear.

"Then don't" and he licked it.

Madara closed his eyes, taking a big inxale. Oh how sweet and innocent Izuna would be. He loved how that purity could turn into a complete teaser.

Madara grabbed his own member, lifting Izuna's right leg on his shoulder. The clan leader gave two fingers of his own to Izuna. The raven sucked them over and over, making sure they were wet enough.

"You're such a tease" Dara puffed. Izuna let out a small smirk. Madara imagined himself already pumping into Izuna mercessly, as his brother screamed his name.. but he had to be as gentle as possible.

"Enough" he said with a deep and demanding voice, removing his fingers and shoving them into Izuna. The raven whimped in pain. It was unpleasant at first. He saw Madara turning on his sharingan.

"Brother.." he panted "don't... don't make it a genjustu.. I want to feel it for real.. nghh" he begged with half closed dizzy eyes. Izuna felt the sharingan turning off itself.

"I just don't want to hurt you" Madara gently kissed Izuna's knee.

"You won't" he encouraged him. Madara hesitated for a moment before grabing his own member and stucking it into Izuna's entrance.

"AH!" Izuna sweetly moaned.

"A-are you alright?" Madara asked with concern as Izuna nodded.

"M-move! Don't s-stop!" Zu clenched his teeths. Madara started to thrust deeply into his lovely otouto.

"Ah.. ha.. nghh!" Izuna was moaning and panting intensly.

"You're so tighthh.." Madara hissed.

"Deeper-hhh!" Izuna screamed. Madara positined himself better, thrusting even harder and deeper.

"Madara! Madara!" Izuna puled his brother even more close, kissing eachother and moaning through it. The young Uchiha clawed in Madara's back, leaving bloody marks.

Madara cursed under his breath as sweat had started to drip over his body. He was close to his limit and tried to pull himself away from Izuna, but the raven protested.

"No" he stopped him " I-inside me, cum inside me!" Izune desperately begged his brother. Madara hadn't be needed to be told twice and with his last deep thrust, he came inside Izuna causing the raven to arch his back. Both of them screaming.

Madara threw himself on his back, on the left of Izuna.. He tried to catch his breath. What they have done right now was the most beautiful and special thing in his whole life.

Izuna was breathing heavily as he turned his head to face Madara. His hand moved in order to remove Madara's bang, putting it behind his ear.

"Nii-san" he spoke

"Yes, Izuna" Madara watched him with the corner of his eyes.

Izu now rolled over, lying on Madara's hand as Madara wrapped it around Izuna's shoulder, pulling him into a tight hug.

Both of those onyx eyes met.

"Whatever happens, remeber that i will be always devoted to you.. in each lifetime'' he kissed his cheeck.

Madara's eyes slowly closed. He felt his heart being broken. He couldn't imagine his world without Izuna. The raven was his only happiness. That's why and he wanted to create a world, a new world where everyone could be happy and alive.

"I love you" Izuna whishpered. Madara remained silent. Oh how much he had loved Izuna too. His loss was going to be the greatest pain of all. Painful than any cut, than any wound.

The clan leader slowly opened his eyes. He moved his head to see Izuna. The young Uchiha had already fallen asleep. Such an innocent angel.

"I love you too" Madara sighed with a small sad smile on his face, kissing his otouto's forehead. "I love you..." he whishpered once again before falling asleep as well.

* * *

 **Hey, hey there you perverts :3 I hope you enjoyed the story. I am just a major fan of Madara and everything that contains him, so i ship him with everyone :) ho ho! Please leave a review, take care *smooch!***


End file.
